Asbestos I Can Do
"Asbestos I Can Do" is a special Easter Egg episode available on one of the Happy Tree Friends DVDs. Plot The episode begins with a narrator saying "Previously on Happy Tree Friends..." Then we cut into a montage of numerous deaths and injuries characters suffered from the TV series. They go in this order: *Giggles' death from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Cuddles' falling down a cliff from Take a Hike. *Russell's death from Snow Place to Go. *Giggles and Petunia getting set on fire from Who's to Flame?. *Lumpy getting electrocuted from Dunce Upon a Time. *Toothy getting his cocktail umbrella stuck in his eye from Idol Curiosity. *Toothy flying into Lumpy's back from Blast From The Past. *Giggles getting crushed by the swing set from Blast From The Past. *Flaky and The Mole's deaths from Aw Shucks!. *Disco Bear getting his eye stabbed by Lumpy's pipe drill from Wishy Washy. *Russell and Nutty's deaths from Ipso Fatso. *Lumpy getting crushed by the water heater from Wishy Washy. *Sniffles and Toothy's deaths from Ipso Fatso. *Cub getting sucked down the garbage disposal from And the Kitchen Sink. *Handy's death from Don't Yank My Chain. *Lumpy getting attacked by Whistle from Doggone It. *Flaky's death from And the Kitchen Sink. *Splendid suffering from the effects of Kryptonut from Gems the Breaks. *Disco Bear's death from Sea What I Found. *Sniffles getting his head stabbed by a jagged rock in the water from Take a Hike. *Mime's death from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Cuddles' losing his arms from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Toothy getting bitten on the arm by a snake from Take a Hike. *Handy's death from Dunce Upon a Time. *Flaky suffering her peanut allergy from Party Animal. *Flippy killing Shifty from Easy For You to Sleigh. *The Mole stabbing Sniffles' foot with a garbage pick from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Cub getting attacked by Whistle from Doggone It. *Giggles' death from Snow Place to Go. *Sniffles' death from Concrete Solution. *Handy's death from See What Develops. *Toothy, Cuddles, and Giggles' Spin Fun Knowin' Ya ''deaths from Blast From The Past. *Toothy, Cuddles, and Sniffles' deaths from Take a Hike. Then the episode begins with Lumpy sitting on a rocking chair, knitting something. After a few seconds, Lumpy finishes. We see that he has made a cozy for one of his antlers. Then the narrator says "Next time on Happy Tree Friends..." We cut into another montage of deaths and injuries. They go in this order: *Toothy's death, and Cuddles' injury from Mime To Five. *Cuddles' death from Aw Shucks!. *Cuddles' death from A Hole Lotta Love. *Russell's death from Sea What I Found. *Handy's death from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Lumpy's death from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Lifty, Handy, Shifty, and Russell's deaths from Who's to Flame?. *Petunia's death from As You Wish. *Sniffles' death from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Sniffles, Mime, and Nutty's deaths from Aw Shucks!. *Disco Bear's eyes getting burned out from the giant disco ball from As You Wish. *The Mole unknowingly killing Mime from Chew Said a Mouthful. *Lumpy getting sliced into pieces from Sea What I Found. *Handy and The Mole falling down a cliff from Don't Yank My Chain. *Pop getting set on fire by a flaming pine cone from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Cub getting set on fire from As You Wish. *Cub's death from Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Handy getting dragged by the train from Don't Yank My Chain. *Giggles suffering her death from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Mole's head being slammed off by Lumpy from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Handy's upper jaw ripping off from See What Develops. *Lumpy forcing his spine out in an attempt to move the see-saw from Blast From The Past. *Lifty's death from Easy For You to Sleigh. *Whistle pulling out Disco Bear's intestines from Doggone It. *Cuddles' death from Party Animal. *Handy's death from Ipso Fatso. *Petunia's injury and death from Dunce Upon a Time. *Toothy's death from Dunce Upon a Time. *Toothy getting his veins pulled out from Snow Place to Go. *And lastly, Lumpy's death from Don't Yank My Chain. Goofs *None Trivia *The opening of this episode is the same as the one for the TV episodes (the extra death scenes are from them). However, there is no ending part for this episode. *This episode is now on the HTF website. *On March 6, 2009, this episode was posted on YouTube by the official Mondo Media Channel. Before and after the episode, they show clips of past episodes (TV series only), all of which consist of all the characters (except for Flippy and Cro-Marmot) getting violently killed or injured (this was likely done so the viewers do not get disappointed when they see this). * This is the second episode with only Lumpy in it. The first was ''Out on a Limb and Lumpy survives in both episodes. *Cro-Marmot is the only character who does not appear in the extra death scenes before and after the episode. *Flippy is the only character shown in the extra death scenes that never dies in any of them. *If one does not count most of the Break shorts (which only last for around 17 seconds) and the extra death and injury scenes from this episode, this is the shortest episode in the entire series, with it being only 20 seconds long. *This is the only episode with just one shot in it. *The music in this episode can also be heard at the end of See What Develops though at a higher pitch. *This is the only episode in the entire series so far to have no goofs. For regular episodes, Tongue Twister Trouble has the fewest with only 2. Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Solo episodes Category:Videos without gore Category:No deaths Category:No Females